Festival
by Luka-sama
Summary: Kagura estaba enojada y fastidiada, no encontraba a sus amigos, ya habia destruido medio festival, terminado todo su dinero y estaba llena de aquel liquido que no le dejaba oler bien. Todo era culpa del desgraciado de sadico de mierda que le jodia la existencia. Por eso cuando ese enmascarado le ofrecio una deliciosa manzana, penso que tal vez esa noche no seria tan mala.
_Vale dos historias demasiado seguidas, pero no podía poner una sobre otra XD así que aquí estoy yo. Tal vez después escriba otro de Gintoki y Tsukuyo…buscare inspiración._

 _Gintama no me pertenece._

 **Festival**

La mirada de Kagura se volvió oscura antes de patear con fuerza al chico que le había pintado el rostro en un descuido, definitivamente Sougo Okita se estaba ganando el primer lugar en la lista de idiotas a los cuales debería matar para que el mundo fuera mejor. Ya sabía ella que estar ambos juntos en un terreno de varios metros en medio de un festival terminaría en desastre. Pero ya habían hecho tanto destrozo que pensó que lograría disfrutar algo del lugar.

Odiaba al tipo.

Era un idiota.

Ella era una dama que merecía tener un chico que cumpliera todo lo que ella demandaba. Si Shinpachi volvía a reírse por decir eso, le golpearía en las pelotas.

Puede que ella todos los días hiciera destrozos en la ciudad al luchar contra el sádico, pero había ocasiones donde solo quería disfrutar un poco del festival que había en la ciudad y estafar algunos imbéciles, de ser necesario golpearía a quien se metiera.

Pero no, claro que eso no pasaba cuando uno quería.

Había luchado contra sádico de mierda durante todo el día y parte de la tarde, estaba llena de heridas, además que ambos cayeron en un tanque con un líquido raro que le provoco no identificar bien olores. Pinche desgraciado que bien se podía ir a la mierda y revolcarse hasta morir.

Al final gano dos peses dorados que llevaba en una bolsa de agua en su mano. Le tomo varios turnos ganarlos ya que estaba de mal humor y había perdido todo su dinero.

Le dolían los pies, tenía hambre, casi pisa una mierda de perro y había perdido de la vista a Gin-chan para sacarle más dinero.

Se detuvo en medio de la gente y aguanto las ganas de llorar para sacarle dinero algún bastardo.

Suspiro derrotada de volver a casa sin hacer algo divertido.

Giro el rostro y pestañeo varias veces al chocar con alguien, se puso en guardia pensando que era el sádico de shinsengumi. Pero no era él, en cambio había un chico algo más alto que ella con cabello castaño y una máscara de zorro que le impedía ver su rostro. Entrecerró la mirada al pensar que podría ser el imbécil, pero dado que lo mando a volar con una costilla rota no lo creía tan estúpido como para estar frente a ella sin un arma lo suficientemente fuerte.

Se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar ignorándolo.

-No tengo tiempo para esto-aru-gruño algo triste.

No tener comida en su estómago estaba matando sus ganas de golpear a gente.

Por estar viendo a otro lado no vio el pie mal intencionado del chico con mascara, cayo de cara al suelo y la bolsa que anteriormente tenía sus peses cayo en las manos del enmascarado que la miraba dese arriba.

Joder su puta suerte.

Pero en vez de levantarse solo quedo de rodillas viendo al suelo furiosa y para qué negarlo, triste.

-Solo quería disfrutar un rato-aru-murmuro por bajo.

Recordaba como el festival había sido anunciado hace varios días y ella emocionada había insistido a sus amigos por ir. Lástima que no espero que en la primera Gin-chan se fuera a beber por ahí y que Shinpachi encontrara un lugar donde su ídolo cantaba, ambos la dejaron sola sin dudarlo y ella quedo triste.

Quería disfrutar un festival en familia, o lo más cercano a familia que tenía.

Bueno era normal no tener siempre lo que uno desea.

Con toda la dignidad posible se puso de pie, ya había pasado su momento de debilidad y lo que haría sería buscar a Gin-chan para patear su trasero, luego lo obligaría a comprarle comida. Se sorprendió al no ver al enmascarado cerca, bueno ya que se puede hacer.

Comenzó a caminar con un aura enojada en busca de su próxima víctima.

Gin-chan.

Probablemente no se hubiera detenido hasta encontrarlo, de no ser porque frente ella había aparecido una deliciosa manzana de caramelo. Sus papilas gustativas se activaron de inmediato y sus ojos se transformaron en unos poseídos por el delicioso manjar frente a ella.

Su mano se detuvo antes de tomarla, se había percatado que era el enmascarado de momentos antes que le brindaba el fruto.

Alzo una ceja confundida.

La manzana seguía donde estaba antes y la tomo con precaución. Estaba por morderla cuando sus ojos detectaron que el tipo estaba aún frente a ella.

¿Quién sería?

Se alzó de hombros antes de pegarle un mordisco a la manzana, su mudo se volvió color de rosa y casi llora de felicidad al obtener comida gratis sin estafar a nadie.

…

No se preguntó el por qué el tipo enmascarado la siguió gran parte del festival y le compro varias cosas de comida. Tampoco era como si le importaba quien fuera, mientras ella saliera ganando no había ningún problema. Aun así tenía cierta curiosidad y parte de ella admitía que lo mejor sería agradecerle. Pero al pasar las horas y sin que ninguno dijera ninguna palabra, terminaron en la salida del festival justo antes que iniciaran los fuegos artificiales.

Ella observo maravillada como el cielo se iluminaba en colores y todos sonreían ante el espectáculo, de reojo noto como el enmascarado parecía dispuesto a marcharse. Lo detuvo de la manga de su kimono y este giro a verla levemente.

Se sonrojo un poco ante lo que iba hacer.

-Gracias aru-murmuro un poco bajo pero suficientemente alto para que la escuchara.

El sujeto giro a verla completamente.

-Hoy estaba algo triste por no pasarlo con mi familia, pero estar contigo no fue tan malo aru-sonrió la chica.

La máscara se movió en un asentimiento antes de disponerse a irse. Las mejillas de Kagura se sonrojaron un poco más, pero no perdería esta oportunidad.

-A pesar que eres un puto sádico-dijo indiferente.

Una sonrisa prepotente se formó en su rostro al ver el cuerpo tenso del sujeto frente a ella, bueno no podía hacer nada…hace unos minutos su nariz ya había sanado por el líquido que le había caído y se había sorprendido de identificar el olor de ese desconocido muy bien conocido para ella.

-Muérete China-dijo el sujeto indignado y ella juraría muerto de la vergüenza antes de irse.

Kagura solo sonrió, porque si bien ese sujeto estaba en la lista de gente que le gustaría matar, también estaba en la lista en la gente que le podría caer bien. Para ella Okita era un puto grano en el culo y una molestia, pero incluso un sujeto podrido como él lograba alegrarle en ocasiones.

Sonrió antes de caminar en dirección a su hogar.

Al final el festival no había sido tan malo.

Pero eso no evitaría que le diera una patada en la cara la próxima vez que lo viera, le había dado chocolate a su querido perro el día anterior y había tenido diarrea.

Un puto festival bonito no lo salvaría de la paliza que le daría…ya después tal vez podrían ir a otro lado y pasarlo bien como esa noche.

 **Fin**

 _Sé que algo así no pasara, pero bueno para eso está fanfiction._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc. por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
